fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Playdate of Death
Playdate Of Death "Playdate Of Death" is based on the'' Fairly OddParents!'' episode, "Playdate Of DOOM" and is an episode created by PoofFan93. Angel has her very first playdate...With her own enemy! Plot/Summary/Overview Anti-Angel escapes from Abracatraz Prison and lies to Blonda and Juandissimo that she has completely rehabilitated and is ready for a playdate with Angel. Meanwhile, Junior becomes a secret agent to spy on the girls to make sure Anti-Angel was not lying. Synopisis/Transcript After figuring/sorting out her evil plan,'' ''Anti-Angel escapes from Abracatraz Prison and goes over to Angel's house for a playdate (Of DOOM). Then she lies to Blonda and Juandissimo that she has completely reabilitated and that she is ready for a playdate (Of DOOM). Blonda and Juandissimo somewhat believe her, then they force Angel to give Anti-Angel a hug. While they hug, Anti-Angel whispers to Angel: "You are g oing DOWN, you Goodie-Two-Shoes, Oh-So-Popular, Oh-So-Famous, Baby Know-It-All!" Angel squeaks in terror, and tries to explain to Blonda and Juandissimo that Anti-Angel was here to destroy her, not to play. But Blonda tells her that every baby deserves a second chance. But just in case, Blonda secretly hires Junior (Angel's big brother) to spy on the girls to see who was lying and who was not. Juandissimo gives the girls some Magical Clay to play with and poofs himself to the bathroom mirror to admire his beauty (Typical Juandissimo). As they mold several shapes with the clay, Angel is making a giraffe, while Anti-Angel makes a model DOOM'sday device. Then, Anti-Angel explains to Angel what will happen within an hour of playtime. [''Junior then puts out Baby's First Video Recorder and pushes record]: "Angel My Dear, You See, I am not really here to play, Allow me to clarify, [Gets a drawing pad with a Magic Marker and draws a quick sketch] You see that Playpen over there? Foop let me borrow it, So I could '''DESTROY YOU. But, here is what will happen: First, I will make you lose all of your gold stars by pretending you hurt me, Next, your I'DIOT' parents will HAVE to put you in Foop's playpen, Then, Your own parents will send you to the 90th dimension, where the outer reaches of the universe are, And I'm going to watch! Ready Friend? Let's PLAY." Junior then pushes stop on the recorder and stuffs it in his pocket. He bounces away and off the wall, and creeps down the hall to his and Angel's roo m. Suddenly, Anti-Angel grabs Angel's hand and they bounce through a portal that Anti-Angel made appear and they zoom through it. They land in Anti-Fairy World, where all of the Anti-Fairies were trapped in glass domes that were Anti-Proof. "YOU SEE THIS? All my family and friends are in there, Miserable and Starving, ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!" Anti-Angel yells to Angel as she angrily slaps her and they go back through the portal, and back to the clay table. Then, Blonda appears with Beets and Prune juice for a snack, then she poofs back to her kitchen to mash some more Beets for the girls. "Well, May I?" Says Anti-Angel with an evil snicker as she uses her bottle to grab Angel's plate of beets and splatters them on her head. "WEEP,Weep! Crying Sounds, Weep, Weep!" Cries Anti-Angel as Juandissimo and Blonda suddenly poof up to see what was wrong. "A-Angel, S-She tried to H-harm me with BEETS!" Cries Anti-Angel (Faking) holding up the beets. Then, Cosmo suddenly appears grabbing Blonda and saying: "SEE? I TOLD YOU THEY WERE DANGEROUS!" Then Wanda appears pulling Cosmo by the ear and saying: "Come Back here, you idiot! This isn't our episode!" And they poof back to Timmy's room. Angel then says: "Sparkle! Sparkle-Sparkle, Twinkle! (Translation: Anti-Angel is lying! I did not try to harm her with beets!)" Blonda and Juandissimo stand there looking dumbfounded at there daughter, But they poof up her good baby chart and take away HALF of her Gold Stars! Much later, after getting blamed for numorous things that she had done to Anti-Angel, Angel had enough. "Sparkle Sparkle Sparkle Twinkle TWINKLE!" Yells to Blonda and Juandissimo. They both say that Angel has done enough, so they pick her up and are about to put a Squirming Angel into the playpen when Junior runs in and picks up her baby sister and explains to Blonda and Juandissimo it was Anti-Angel the whole time, And he proves it with Baby's First Video Camera. Anti-Angel admits to, But Blonda picks '''HER '''up and says "You've been a very naughty baby!", then kicks Anti-Angel into the playpen as Anti-Angel yells for help and vows revenge on Angel—Eventually! Blonda and Juandissimo both apoligize to Angel, She forgives them, and hugs her family—Especially her brave big brother. The episode ends with Anti-Angel vowing revenge on Angel while floating in the 90th dimension. Category:Fanmade episodes Category:Non-Real Category:Fanon Category:Episodes created by BabyPoof93